bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Masaki Kurosaki
"}} | image = | race = Human (Quincy) | birthday = June 9''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 50 | age = | gender =Female | height = | weight = | affiliation =Kurosaki Family | occupation = Homemaker | team = | base of operations =Kurosaki House, Karakura Town | relatives =Isshin Kurosaki (Husband) Ichigo Kurosaki (Son) Karin Kurosaki (Daughter) Yuzu Kurosaki (Daughter) | education = High School University | spirit weapon = Reishi Bow | signature skill =Blut | manga debut =Volume 1, Chapter 1 | anime debut =Episode 1 | video game debut = | japanese voice =Sayaka Ohara | english voice =Ellyn Stern | spanish voice =Alicia Laorden (Spain) }} was an Echt Quincy and the wife of Isshin Kurosaki, mother of Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki & Yuzu Kurosaki. She was killed when Ichigo was 9, whilst trying to protect her son from Grand Fisher. Appearance Masaki is a woman of average height. She had fair skin and long, light, wavy brown hair down to her back, which she usually had tied in a knot in the back and bangs down to her chin in the front. She typically wore plain dresses and wore lipstick on occasion. She has brown eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 534, page 1 Personality Though not much was seen of her personality, her family has described her as being a very loving mother and wife. Her view of "caring about herself" is to do everything she can daily. If she lets people die because of a custom her family upholds, she would never allow herself to live it down.Bleach manga; Chapter 531, page 15 When she was a teenager, she put out a strong, confident front around others, though she was nervous around her adoptive mother and cried when she was alone. She also had a sassy personality, as shown with her interactions with Ryūken Ishida.Bleach manga; Chapter 530, pages 7-12 History When Masaki was a teenage girl, she was the last of the Kurosaki family. She was taken in by Ryūken Ishida's mother so that she would be protected as one of the last Quincy, and so that one day she would marry Ryūken and keep the Quincy Bloodline of the Ishida family pure, due to the Quincy being an endangered race. She was scolded by her aunt at least once because of her slow progress in training.Bleach manga; Chapter 530, pages 7-15 Sensing two powerful sources of Reiatsu drawing near, Masaki, running into the hallway, was stopped by Ryūken, who asked her where she was going. When Ryūken told her she should care more about herself and how the pure-blooded Quincy should not fight for just any reason, Masaki, sensing the explosion created by the Hollow creature firing a Cero, started running again. When told by Ryūken to stop, she told him even though she liked how he thought of everyone else before taking action, if someone died because she was forced to follow a custom, she could not live with herself.Bleach manga; Chapter 531 Masaki eventually came to the injured Isshin Shiba's rescue, firing at the "Black Hollow" he was facing, attracting its attention. When she realized that the creature was too fast for her to accurately aim at, she allowed it to get in close and bite her so that she could shoot it from point-blank range.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, pages 16-19 This defeats the Hollow, but before she can react, the Hollow self-destructs, with her emerging unscathed due to Isshin taking the blast in her place.Bleach manga; Chapter 533, pages 4-7 After saving him, she introduces herself and says that she is a Quincy, when he asked her how she could possibly have defeated the Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 528, pages 16-17 After this encounter, she realizes the Shinigami are not what she thought them to be. She spends the night and the next day thinking about Isshin. As she was walking and talking with friends, she suddenly feels faint as she unknowingly walks by Kisuke Urahara. When she recovers, she says that she's fine.Bleach manga; Chapter 533, pages 16-19 Later that evening, she is confronted by her aunt, who begins scolding her for going against Quincy traditions. However, during this, Masaki collapses in pain. Ryūken and his mother then notice what appears to be a Hollow hole forming on her chest. Seeing this, Ryūken immediately takes her and leaves the house. Her condition is eventually discovered by Isshin, who gets into an argument with Ryūken, and Urahara, who claims he has a solution. Bleach manga; Chapter 514 pages 6-20 At his shop, Urahara reveals that since his expulsion from the Soul Society, he has been studying Hollowfication and recognizes the symptoms in Masaki. He warns Isshin and Ryūken that the process was originally developed to strengthen Shinigami and while it failed, it was not developed for a Quincy, like Masaki and while he could help save her life, he could not return her to how she was before. Isshin agrees to save her life by giving up his life as a Shinigami, the opposite of a Quincy and become a Human, the opposite of a Hollow, thus tethering her life to his own until the Hollow left her or she passes away. Meanwhile, Masaki imagines she is falling down a dark hole but is not alone. The Hollow spirit approaches her but stops when Isshin appears, catching her and declaring that he is going to protect her.Bleach manga; Chapter 535, pages 1-17 Isshin then uses Getsuga Tenshō to kill the Hollow. With the Hollow gone, Masaki begins frantically questioning Isshin. In the physical world, Urahara proclaims that he successfully connected their souls.Bleach manga; Chapter 536, pages 1-5 After she graduated high school, Masaki moved out of the Ishida household, and Isshin opened a small clinic. When Masaki started attending a university, while visiting Isshin, he told her that he lost his powers was because of a blunder that got him exiled from the Soul Society; however, she realized that he was lying to her.Bleach manga; Chapter 536, pages 11-12 Grand Fisher, a Hollow, used the forms of Humans whom he had devoured to attract other Humans with high spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 21, page 9 Ichigo, who at the time could not distinguish between Souls and Humans, saw Grand Fisher's lure, in the form of a woman about to jump into a rushing river, and ran after it. Masaki, realizing the danger, went after Ichigo to protect him.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, pages 12-15 However, she was unable to use her Quincy powers, as Yhwach had stolen them from her, and she died as a result. Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 9-10 According to Ichigo, Masaki was the center of the family and everything that went on with the family revolved around her. Due to this fact, Ichigo's family was greatly devastated by her death.Bleach manga; Chapter 19, pages 11 & 15-16 The Kurosaki family now visits her grave every year, and that is the only day in the year Isshin smokes. The reason he smokes in front of her grave was because when they had first started dating, Masaki complimented him about how cool he looked while smoking. He also added that was the first and last time she complimented him about his appearance.Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 9-10 Isshin hung up a large poster of her in his home, displaying the phrase "Masaki Forever", and he frequently talks to it as if it were the real Masaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 199, page 2 According to Tatsuki Arisawa, Ichigo stopped crying every time he saw his mother. She claimed Ichigo had the most beautiful mother ever, and he took it upon himself for her death.Bleach manga; Chapter 18, pages 3-5 Isshin also thought it was his own fault his wife died. His reason was: he could not get there in time to protect her from Grand Fisher.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 7 When Ichigo asked him why nobody ever blamed him for his mother's death, Isshin explained to him that he was "the woman I fell in love with was a woman I fell in love with gave her life to save." He also added that when they meet each other again, if he had ever blamed Ichigo, Masaki would not be able to forgive him.Bleach manga; Chapter 25, pages 11-13 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc When the Kurosaki family visited Masaki's grave, Grand Fisher returned as he could sense their high spiritual power. During the fight, when Ichigo began to lose, her memory upon being killed was released from Grand Fisher's lure, telling Ichigo her last thoughts before she died. All she could think about was how much fun they all had together, and for Ichigo to never stop smiling. Her spirit gave Ichigo the strength to nearly kill the Hollow, forcing him to retreat.Bleach manga; Chapters 23-24''Bleach'' anime; Episode 9 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Masaki primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 * : An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. As a pure-blooded Quincy, Masaki has possessed this ability since birth.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, page 3 :* : Masaki's defensive form of Blut has been noted by Isshin Kurosaki to be exceptionally powerful, preventing her from suffering any wounds from Hollow attacks after her fight with White. Great Spiritual Power: As a Quincy, Masaki possesses an above-average amount of Reiryoku. Even as a teenager, she was powerful enough to defeat the powerful Hollow White with a single attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 533, page 1 Isshin noted that had she not lost her Quincy powers, Masaki would have effortlessly defeated the considerably powerful Grand Fisher, and stated that their levels of power were as different as "night and day".Bleach manga; Chapter 537, page 4 Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Like most Quincy, Masaki uses a bow as her primary weapon. She can generate a uniquely small bow similar in size to a handgun, which can fire Heilig Pfeil with the same force and power as an average sized bow. * : By further condensing Reishi, Masaki can form spiritual arrows.Bleach manga; Chapter 532, page 16 Quotes * (To Ryūken Ishida) "I understand how you're always thinking about your mother and the Quincy as a whole. Always considering what's best for the future, taking into account all the consequences of your actions. And I honestly admire the way you're able to do that. But you see, I'm not you, Ryuu-chan. To me, "taking proper care of myself" means making sure I do what I can in the here and now. Because if I decided not to take action because of rules and customs and somebody died because I did nothing, I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself for that."Bleach manga; Chapter 531, page 13 References Navigation de:Masaki Kurosaki es:Masaki Kurosaki fr:Masaki Kurosaki Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Deceased Category:Quincy